Percy Jackson: Tiger Court
by Estherdabookworm
Summary: All the characters from Percy Jackson including the gods gets are brought to court, get into trouble and there is no escape this time!
1. Introduction

**_Introductions_**

**A tiger court is technically, well, court that punishes people for silly wrongdoings. (Don't bother to search it up on the net. It is a bunch of made up traditions to bring laughter so don't waste your time researching it.)**

**1. If you have something to accuse the characters from Percy Jackson series, do PM me.**

**2. If you think you have talent as a lawyer, do PM me and I'll tell you the next chapters' plot(who is gonna be accused, what they are accused for…)**

**3. Advices are welcomedJ (I'll need LOADS of that)**

**4. Don't forget to review**

**5. Please do all of the above:p**

**Thanks to all of you!**

**Any questions? Ask!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

Esther: ***waves*** Hey everybody! Today the disclaimer is to be done by Zeus!

Zeus:***squints at Esther* **What is a disclaimer?

Esther:***throws Zeus a dictionary***

Zeus:***yells* **Is this an insult?

Esther: ***grins***Nope, this is criticism! Hurry with the disclaimer or I'll tell Hera about that model you've had an eye on.

Zeus: Oh ok! Keep that to yourself and don't tell Hera!

Esther:***taps foot impatiently* **

Zeus: ***mutters***Horrible daughter of Poseidon. All characters belong to Rick Riordan; only the plot is Esther's. Thank Olympus for that!

* * *

**Let me introduce you to our judges, King Minos, King Aeacus and Rhadamanthus. They have done a fine job (*cough cough*) in judging the dead.**

Minos: Welcome to the TIGER COURT!

Rhadamanthus: We have indeed done a fine job indeed!

Aeacus: Bring on the witnesses, accused and lawyer!

***trumpets sound and door slams open***

Aeacus (Sits at the left side of the table): Behold! The wrongdoer!

Nico: Arghhhh! Let me go! What have I done wrong!

Minos (Sits at the middle of the table): You Nico di Angelo has been accused of flirting with a hunter of Artemis by the name of Thalia.

Nico:***splutters* **In the name of Hades! I was just wishing her a happy birthday you imbecile!

Minos: How dare you! Call forwards the witness!

Phoebe: I saw him with my own eyes! He was flirting with Thalia!

Minos: Is that true Nico?

Nico: No!

Rhadamanthus: Lawyer, what do you have to say? Errr, Minos who is the lawyer?

Minos: ***frowns and snaps finger***

Esther: Hey, I as taking a nap you know! Arghhhh what am I doing here!

Minos: You are Nico's lawyer.

Esther: Oh ok… Nico I demand payment

Nico: Heck! Just get on with it Esther!

Esther: I really don't know what is happening.

Nico:***facepalms* **

Aeacus: You are hereby deemed GUILTY Nico di Angelo. You are sentenced to 5 minutes of kissing Travis' underwear.

Nico:***faints***

Rhadamanthus: Take him away!

* * *

**So how was it? Think about a punishment for the next chapter if you have an idea… And REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Note: New Lawyer (JarrettSoon)**

**Disclaimer:**

Esther: I'll do the disclaimer today. All characters except the lawyer belong to Rick Riordan. The plot belongs to me. Oh and the punishment belongs to blahblahblah (?)

* * *

Minos: Welcome back to the TIGER COURT!

Rhadamanthus: Brother, there is no need to be so dramatic.

Minos: Shut up, anyway bring forth the accused!

Aeacus: By Hades! This one is interesting!

Hades: ***shouts at skeleton guards***You! What is the meaning of this? Let me go!

Skeleton guards: …***hands Hades a pamphlet***

Hades:***reads pamphlet* (Yes, he can read)**

* * *

Pamphlet:

_ Welcome to the Tiger Court. This is the place where all demigods, god, and mortal accused of wrongdoings are judged. Fairness and Justice is guaranteed. _

_P.S: No exceptions whether god or not (We don't care the least bit if you are the creator of the whole wide universe) and NO ESCAPING_

_If you are reading this pamphlet, it means you are about to be judged in about… 5 seconds._

* * *

Hades:…

Esther: Hey everyone, let's just break the silence here. The readers don't find it very entertaining.

Minos: ***gulps***Errr, welcome Lord Hades, what an unexpected meeting!

Rhadamanthus: ***whispers to Aeacus***You blooming idiot! You should have told us it would be our Lord. Now all of us are going to get in serious trouble.

Hades: You fools! What is the meaning of this? I command you to stop this childish prank at once!

Minos: ***stammers* **Ummm, w-we are s-so sorry Lord b-but the rules and regulations said there are no exceptions to gods, much less you Lord. And also it says NO ESCAPING

Nico:***runs towards Hades***Father! Look what they did to me!***sobs and points at Travis' underwear***

Hades:***fumes* **How dare you!

Esther: Oh just hurry up with the trial***kicks Nico out of the way***

Minos: Errr, ok… Lord Hades, you have been accused of staring at Lady Hera's ummm, bottom during the council meeting.

Hades:***roars* **I did not you blimey idiots! I WILL see you all get punished, for eternity!

Rhadamanthus: B-b-but Lord, we were forced to give you a trial by her***points at Esther***

Aeacus: ***agrees*** Yes Lord, she is the guilty one! After all she wrote you into this chapter.

Hades: Grrrrr!

Esther:… Help.

Minos: Arrest her!

***guards rush forwards to arrest Esther and handcuffs her***

Esther: This is not fair! I am just the author! A poor innocent author! Don't you guys agree? ***stares at all readers***

Hades: If you agree with her, you will spend eternity washing every toilet in the underworld.

Esther: Noooooo! Don't listen to him

***guards gag Esther***

Rhadamanthus: Anyway, Lord Zeus has accused you of that. Do you have a Lawyer?

Hades: Ummm, I didn't have the time to find one. This trial happened in a sudden all without any notice.

Minos: Never mind Lord! We found the best Lawyer there is that we know of. Bring forwards the Lawyer!

Lawyer: At your service Hades, but first, there is a matter of payment. My time is money

Hades: Yes yes yes! I can pay you all you like; I am the god of riches.

Lawyer: Very well then. I shall represent Hades.

Minos: What is your argument lawyer? What do you have to say about this?

Lawyer: What proof is there? Can anyone prove in what direction Hades was looking?

Minos: Lady Hera, what do you have to say?

Hera: I think Hades should be punished appropriately for his crimes.

Lawyer: I must object; no crime has been proven at this point.

Zeus: What do the other gods think? Let them vote!

Lawyer: I must object! Justice cannot be steered by a vote!

Gods:*** everyone except Persephone and Aphrodite vote for Hades to be punished***

Artemis: This crime must be punished!

Aphrodite: I object! It is quite romantic

Persephone: Everyone knows Hades is not a starrer!

Hades: Yes that's right, my perfect little flower!

Minos: My apologies Lord but a majority of Olympians have voted that you're guilty.

Hades: What? No! This can't be happening! I am innocent

Esther: Actually, Hades is innocent. This is a plan devised by-

Zeus and Hera:***yells at Esther* **Shut up!

Esther: ***mumbles* **Yeah, shoot the blameless author who is being honest.

Hades: Miss author, you will not be punished anymore. Instead I'll give those three idiots triple punishments!

Minos, Rhadamanthus and Aeacus: No Lord! That is not fair!

Hades: It is to me

Esther: And me

Zeus: Fine! If you all will not give Hades his punishment, I'll do it instead!

Lawyer: But Lord Hades is NOT guilty!

***Zeus glares at Lawyer and Lawyer keeps quiet***

Zeus: You are sentenced to cleaning up all of Hephaestus forges five times.

Hades: But that is impossible! He has about 1657 forges!

Hephaestus: Actually 6841 now, I extended my business in the last century.

Hades: What? ***Shoots black flames at Zeus and Hephaestus***

Zeus: Take him away! Violence in court is NOT tolerated!

***guards drag Hades away***

Hades: This is not the end brother!

* * *

Esther: What about me? I am still handcuffed.

Zeus: Make her sweep every inch of Olympus!

Esther: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Zeus: Unless you get a review that begs me to release you from your punishment.

Esther: Help me guys!


End file.
